


Defending the Underdog

by TinyInsignificantHumans



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bullying, Ed is protective, Edward hates a bully, M/M, i don't know what to tag, mentions of Hughes, so just have some nonsense from me, stupid gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyInsignificantHumans/pseuds/TinyInsignificantHumans
Summary: Ed accidentally outs his relationship with Roy and punches a teenage bully in the face. All in a day's work for the former Fullmetal Alchemist.





	Defending the Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me when I remembered how Ed reacts to pretty much anyone being treated unfairly or being harrassed (he did kick a man in the face after all) and I thought "hey, I wonder how Roy would react, being totally in control most of the time, to someone insulting Maes in front of Elicia" and this happened! So there you go. Thank you and goodnight!
> 
> (Except its day time, and I have to get sorted for a night out and finish my cosplay for next weekend. I'm a busy little bee, aren't I? I've missed you guys and I'm struggling with Broken Things so have this crappy little oneshot as my pathetic attempt to keep you all interested in me! I love you all and yous are amazing!)
> 
> P.S. This isn't beta'd. Are you surprised? 
> 
> No?
> 
> Me neither. Enjoy!

Edward woke to find a warm body next to him in his bed and he curled closer into the heat that radiated out with a happy whine. A noise that turned confused as he opened his eyes slowly, realising that he wasn't in his bed, he wasn't even in his room. Rubbing at his eyes, Edward looked at the body that he'd curled into, smiling as the previous night came back to him. He'd managed to escape Al and come pay his secret lover a late night visit. 

Nobody could know. Not only because Edward wasn't exactly out as gay man, but Roy used to be his boss. If it came out that they were sleeping together, then Edward could only guess at the shit storm that would fall at Roy's feet and Ed just couldn't do that to him. The rumours had been quiet but obvious enough when Ed was a child in the military but now that he was an adult he could only assume what would be used against Roy to get him out of office. No, Roy had worked too damn hard to get to where he was, Edward wasn't about to be the reason that he lost all of that.

It was mornings like this though, that really tested Edward's will in that regard. The sunlight was shining through a slight gap in the curtains, trailing a golden strip up Roy's pale chest – the brightness making the sleeping man scrunch up his face in the most endearing way and Edward smiled down at him, reaching out a hand to brush some dark hair away from Roy's face. The years had been kind to him, there was no doubt in that. It had been a little over a decade since the promised day and Roy was in his mid forties (a touchy subject that was banned from being mentioned by anyone), but Roy still looked as handsome as he had that first time they had met all those years ago. The bastard. Of course he'd still look so damn good. Who the hell gave him that right?

Sighing, but with a smile, Edward leaned in to kiss Roy awake. Just as their lips met and Roy breathed into the kiss, the phone next to the bed let out a loud shriek and Roy groaned as Edward moved away. “I thought you didn't need to be in the office today?” Ed asked, hearing the pout in his own tone.

“I don't. Which means I should answer this.” Roy muttered, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. It was adorable and Edward felt his gut twist in appreciation of the bastard. Kissing a raven haired temple, Edward slipped out of the bed, tugging on Roy's discarded shirt from the evening before.

“Well, I'm going to go get started on breakfast. Tell Hawkeye that the country will have to wait until after bacon for its fearless leader.”

“I have other friends, Edward!” Roy protested, pouting when his younger lover just barked out a laugh as he disappeared from the room. Sighing, Roy picked up the still ringing phone. “Good morning...”

“Roy! Thank goodness. I didn't know if you would be at the office or not.” The woman's voice sounded relieved on the other side of the phone but there was a trace of panic in her voice that instantly had Roy on edge. 

“Gracia. Is everything okay?”

-

Edward pushed up the sleeves of Roy's shirt, rolling them up past his elbows as he turned the bacon over before moving to pour two mugs of steaming coffee for them. He couldn't help the small smile on his face as he moved around Roy's home, making them a breakfast of bacon and eggs and toast. He liked that Roy was comfortable enough with him to leave him to do such domestic actions in his home, even though nobody knew about their relationship. Well Al knew.

Of course Al knew. Ed didn't tell him, but he knew regardless of that irrelevant detail.

Because it was Al.

Nobody else knew though. Roy had only just been elected a few months ago, and Edward didn't want the public giving him a harder time about who he choose to share his bed with. Al told him he was being was ridiculous. Roy told him that he wanted the world to know that they were together. Ed had told them both to shut up. He wasn't ashamed of Roy, far from it, but he wanted to protect the man from the looks and the disgust that he saw others treated with. The sound of footsteps interrupted his musings and soon there was strong arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss to his shoulder. 

“What did Hawkeye want?” Ed asked as Roy moved to his coffee mug without a word. 

“It wasn't Hawkeye. It was Gracia.” Roy said after a moment and Edward very almost dropped the frying pan from his instinctive panic. He spun on his heel, pan in his hand spitting hot fat from the bacon onto his flesh arm and making him wince. Roy moved to him and took the pan from him. “Relax Edward. They are both okay. She was just asking me for a favour.” 

Edward was shaking his head even as Roy was putting the pan down safely and scooping Ed up close. “What favour? Are you sure that everything is okay?”

“She just wants me to drop Elicia off at school this morning, and then collect her again tonight. Apparently there's some boys giving her hassle and Gracia just wants to make sure that she's safe. Can I have a rain check for breakfast, love?” Roy asked softly, watching Edward for any sign that the blonde would object. How could he when Roy looked at him like that? Besides, Elicia was important to them both and Edward knew that they would do anything to keep her safe. 

Shrugging, Edward nodded and told Roy to go. He totally understood why he needed to go, but like hell was he sitting around here while Elicia was getting bullied. The moment Roy had left, Edward darted upstairs and pulled on his trousers. Roy's shirt fit him enough that if he kept the sleeves rolled up then it could almost pass as being his own. He knew what school Elicia went to, so that's where he headed. He'd hang back, stay out of the way, and watch until he saw a hint to who it was that he needed to have words with.

It was a brilliant idea, until he was leaning against the fence of the high school gate looking more than a little shifty. It was then that he thought that maybe he should have planned this out a little more. He noticed a few of the students giving him a strange look now and again, but he shrugged it off and tried to ignore how uncomfortable he felt. 

Edward was about to give up until he felt the hand on his shoulder and he jumped, adrenaline pounding through his veins as he spun to face his attacker; ready to break whoever's face he needed to. He froze when he saw who was there, and then the embarrassed guilt hit him full force as he looked up at Roy's raised eyebrow and Elicia standing a little behind him with her head tilted in question. She scowled at him, shooting a glare at Roy before sighing dramatically. 

“It wasn't enough that mum called you to baby sit me to school, but she phoned Ed too? This is ridiculous. Uncle Roy, you need to pass Ed's apartment on your way home, why don't you drop him off? Its so embarrassing having you both here.”

“Your mum didn't phone me, I was there when Roy got the call though and...”

“Why were you at Uncle Roy's house that early in the morning?” Elicia interrupted, and Edward stopped dead, realising what he'd said. He looked from Elicia, to Roy, to Elicia again but nothing came to his mind on how to fix what he'd said. He opened his mouth to answer and then shut it again when no excuse was forthcoming. He was so focused on trying to find some excuse that he didn't notice the intelligent gaze of Hughes' child taking in his appearance. “Did you spend the night?”

Edward forced a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest in defence and shook his head. “What? No! Why would I stay at his house? That would be so inappropriate and I wouldn't even want to. He's a bastard, probably has women coming and going at all hours of the day. What makes you ask that?” 

“Well firstly, you say that mum only called Uncle Roy. If that is the case then how would you even know that Roy was coming here, or that there was any reason to be here at all? Secondly, that shirt isn't yours. Its too big, and looks a lot like one of Uncle Roy's. Then there's the state of your hair, and the love bite that isn't quite hidden under the collar of Roy's shirt.” Elicia told him smugly, and Edward hated that look on her as much as he'd hated it on her father. Regardless, he would deny this until he was blue in the face. “You're together, aren't you? That's why you won't let mum set you up with anyone, isn't it Roy?”

Shaking his head, Edward scoffed – getting her attention again, rolling his eyes as he tugged at the collar to cover the bites on his skin. “You are being ridiculous. Why would I be with him? He's a bastard and those marks could have been left by anyone. Right, bastard? Tell her that we're not together.”

Edward had been hoping that Roy would say something that would save him for the mess that he was making, but he saw it before Mustang even opened his mouth and he knew that he was screwed. He was fucked because if Mustang didn't lie and deny their relationship, Edward wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this. Except Roy didn't say anything straight away, he just reached out and took Edward's hand and that seemed to be all that Elicia needed because all of a sudden she was squealing happily and tugging them both into a hug.

She was chattering excitedly about them; going on about how it was about time, and that she was so pleased for them. While she went on – still hugging them tightly – Edward kicked Roy's shin, glaring at his lover over Elicia's head but when he just received a lopsided smile from Roy, he knew that he was well and truly doomed. 

Roy better make this up to him later.

He loved that stupid bastard too much for his own good.

“Aww would you look at that?” A mocking male voice tore through their peaceful moment. Elicia pulled away so fast that Edward had to fight the urge to grab her in case she stumbled, but he turned his attention to the three teen boys that were currently laughing at them.

“I take it you three that the little shits giving her abuse?” Edward snapped, taking a step forward but being stopped by Roy taking a hold of his wrist. Edward glared at the contact and was about to argue when Roy stepped forward. 

“Don't cause a fight, Edward. I'll handle this.” He said softly, letting go of Edward's arm after a long moment. Ed could still feel the warmth of Roy's touch on his skin and the heat of the blush on his cheeks made him scowl. He wasn't used to so openly touching Roy in public, so even the slightest contact made him blush like some stupid girl with a crush. He huffed out a breath, glaring at the three boys who were cackling to themselves.

Edward moved to Elicia then, only partly listening to Roy scold the teens; he didn't want to leave Roy in a situation without backup, even if he knew that the man could easily hold his own against these three. Ed smiled at Elicia when he was close to her, “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, glancing back at Roy to check on the situation. “Look these guys are assholes. I can kick their asses for you if you want? Just get Roy outta here and I'll make them regret ever saying anything bad towards you.”

“I don't need either of you to fight my battles, Ed.” Elicia muttered, huffing out a breath in her sulk, and he understood that; he really did, but he hated bullies and he couldn't just stand back and watch as his friend was hurt by their abuse. 

“The hell are you going to do, old man?” One of the boys demanded of Roy, catching Ed's attention again. “Big bad Fuhrer attacking teens at school. I can see the headlines now. You can't touch us and we all know that.”

“I didn't plan on attacking you, but don't ever think that I can't touch you. I don't need to lay a hand on you to cause you suffering.” Roy replied. Elicia tugged on Ed's arm, and the blonde moved closer to the girl instinctively. He needed to get Roy out of this situation. He didn't want this becoming a big thing, not while he was still so new in office. The people of Amestris were still wary of their military, and Edward couldn't blame them.

Sighing Edward moved forward, stopping by Roy's side and crossing his arms as he put on his best glare. “Look, you little shits, Roy doesn't need to attack you and he won't. He's better than that. He can however ruin any chance of a decent future that you brats might actually have. I am not above hitting you however, so please keep pushing your luck. Its been a while since I've been in a good fight.”

“Wait, aren't you the Fullmetal Alchemist?” One of the boys asked, and Edward just smirked at him. He hadn't held that title for years now, but it still carried weight. 

“My uncle was right then. He said that the Fuhrer had been abusing his power for years now. Since he was a colonel with a brat subordinate. I thought he was full of shit, can't believe that everything was true.” The leader of the boys said loudly – no doubt trying to attract a crowd, which was working and Edward heard Roy curse under his breath.

“The hell does that mean?” Edward snapped, ignoring the gathering people.

“The bite on your neck, dude. Its so clear that the Fuhrer is using you to fuck away his stressful days. Is that how you managed to get into the military so young? Did you blow him under his desk?”

Edward would have blushed at that accusation, because he had. It was just the once, when he was eighteen. He'd slipped into Mustang's office while the rest of the team was out. He'd been straddling Roy's lap, his superior's hands gripping his hips as Edward forced their bodies together, his lips claiming Roy's, when the outer office door could be heard opening. He'd hid under the desk when he heard Hawkeye open the office door to let her commander knew that the team was back, and Roy had been so professional, so calm and collected that Edward couldn't stop himself. He needed to taste Roy, he wanted to make the man lose control, so he took a chance. One that worked out well for him; for them both. Roy had refused to let Edward give him oral sex while he had a conversation since.

That's not what this teen was implying though. No, he was implying that Roy took advantage of Ed while he was a child. The thought of Roy taking advantage of anyone like that was almost laughable, but Edward was furious.

Edward saw red.

The red was the blood that gushed out of the teen's broken nose when Ed's right fist connected with it.

Roy and Elicia both grabbed his arms, tugging him back while the crowd erupted. Teen's rushed forward to check on the bully, others were cheering from the circle that surrounded them, but Edward could only see the blood, and feel the angry grip of Roy on his arm.

“What the hell are you thinking, Edward?” Roy snapped, and the blonde spun to glare at his lover.

“He had it fucking coming! Don't tell me that it wasn't satisfying to see, cause that felt so damn good.”

“You can't assault everyone you disagree with Edward! Do you have any idea the trouble that this could cause us?” Roy snapped, and suddenly Edward was able to focus on something other than his rage at the allegations against Roy. Of course Mustang was right. He was always fucking right.

Ed would rather die than admit that though.

“I'm not just gonna sit back and let him give you shit. He was accusing you of rape, Roy. Of fucking child abuse! Was I just meant to let him say that shit?” Edward snarled at Roy, trying to force himself not to scream at Roy for the unfairness of it all. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides and he wanted to beat the brat that was screaming at them through his blood soaked hands. Roy just glared at him, and Edward glared back. It reminded him of all those fights they had had when Edward was searching for the stone. 

“Damn Elicia, how'd you go from having no dad to having two dysfunctional ones like these two?” One of the bully's shouted over the uproar of the crowd and everything instantly fell silent. The gathered crowd drew one collective gasp, all of them in clear disagreement with the verbal assault on Elicia. Some of the more intelligent ones would know who the Fuhrer was, and what Maes had meant to him. Some would possibly know that Roy was Elicia's godfather, that he looked after her fiercely because of his failure to save her father; his best friend. Edward heard Elicia's hurt gasp and when he glanced at her he could see the tears in her tears at the attack. Maes Hughes was a hero.

Edward saw Roy tense, watched as his fingers instantly went to snap despite not wearing the gloves; saw the struggle in his eyes. He wanted to hurt the teen, and nobody would even blame him for it. Edward watched as Roy took a deep breath, pushed his anger down a little and curl his hand into a fist instead of snapping his fingers.

“Roy?” Ed asked softly, reaching out and taking his lover's wrist into his hand. He would ignore everything to make sure that Roy was okay. He would let the world burn around him to keep Roy happy. Roy took his hand, squeezing it lightly before he nodded once; a movement so slight that Edward almost missed it. He didn't miss it though, and he knew what it meant.

Grinning, Edward turned to Elicia's bullies, cracking his knuckles and then stretching his arms out, watching the flash of fear in the three boys' faces. “I fucking dare you to say anything bad about Hughes again!” He snarled, laughing as the boy's turned and fled, running towards the school building. When they were gone, the crowd cheering and laughing as they fled before drifting out, Edward turned back to Roy and Elicia.

“Thank you.” Elicia said softly, moving closer to hug them both. “I don't think they'll be bothering me again. You's didn't have to come, and you probably shouldn't have; but I'm grateful either way. I gotta get to class.”

As they waved Elicia off, Edward felt Roy take his hand in his own, and knew that he was doomed. He hadn't wanted to go public with this yet, he hadn't been ready; but looking at Roy now, in his forties with the hint of grey in his dark hair, and the hurt anger lingering behind his eyes, Edward knew that he would give Roy anything. Pushing aside his fear, and insecurities, Edward tugged Roy closer, kissing him fiercely and smiling against soft lips when Roy kissed him back. “How about we head home, bastard?”

“I thought you'd never ask, love.”


End file.
